1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field regarding electronic technique, more specifically, to control circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) Displays are displays which use semi-conductor materials and light-emitting materials driven by control signals to emit light for displaying. OLED is considered to be the technique with the most development prospect because of its features of ultra light, ultra thin, high brightness, wide perspective, self-luminous, swift response, high definition, low consumption, low temperature, good anti-seismic property and so on. Organic Light-Emitting Diode Driving Circuits are the important parts of Organic Light-Emitting Diode Displays. Moreover, the driving circuit generating controlling light-emitting signals is the key for lightening Organic Light-Emitting Diode. To control the controlling light-emitting signals more accurately, the light-emitting signal control circuit must works in a stable state. However, the existing light-emitting control circuits are not good at circuit stability, which influences the performance of the organic light-emitting diode devices.